


He Came Back Home

by justsomeitgirl



Series: Home Is Wherever You Are [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Home, I Hope This Is A Fitting Part 2, I tried really hard, Plus There's Moira!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomeitgirl/pseuds/justsomeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a day had gone by that he didn't think of her, that he didn't dream of seeing her once more since that day in the Queen Consolidated offices. Now that he was finally back, he was determined to meet her again. To feel at home once more. And he only felt at home when he was with Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Came Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to "He Would Come Back Home". I wasn't think about writing this when I first wrote HWCBH, but since some people asked me to and I did not want to let them down, I decided to make a Part 2.
> 
> I hope this is as good as you guys expected it to be and I am more than grateful that you liked the previous one so much you wanted a Part 2, so this is the least I could do to thank you.
> 
> This is AU and I apologize for any mistakes, since English is not my first language.

Moira Queen was not an easy woman to be won over; especially when it came to letting the son she had just got back leave once more so he could meet some random person. Who could be more important than his own family?

“Mom, I’ll get back here as soon as I can”, he assured in hope that would be enough, but it clearly wasn’t.

“Who could you want to see that is so important you can’t even have dinner with your family, Oliver? I just got you back, please don’t tell me I’m going to lose you already.”

Who was her, really? The question struck him more than he thought it would. Who was that girl whose name he had whispered himself to sleep every night since he had left Starling City two years and a half ago? Who was that in the memory he had held on to when everything seemed to be falling apart? Who was that girl with the beautiful blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes who he had been dreaming of for so long?

“An old friend”, he eventually replied. “If it makes you feel any less worried, I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

“I just don’t want you to push us away”, she sighed, feeling like he was about to leave them again, to leave _her_ again. Grabbing his cheeks, Moira placed a gentle kiss on her son’s forehead. “I missed you, my beautiful boy.”

“And I missed you, Mom. I won’t push you away, I promise.”

“This girl… Is she good enough for you?”, she voiced just before he stepped outside. The confusion in Oliver’s face must have been clear, because she walked to him and smiled tenderly. “You may have been away for five years, but you’re still my son, and I know you. You’re in love. So I ask again, is she good enough for you?”

“I’m not _in love_ ”, he mumbled, still astonished at his mother’s words. He couldn’t be. _I spent 15 minutes with her. I can’t fall in love with someone in 15 minutes. Can I?_

“I know you’ve never been the best when it comes to the matters of the heart, my dear, but you are. Maddening in love. I just hope she knows how lucky she is.”

He took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air of a Winter night, shadowy and dank. “I don’t even know if she remembers me.”

“Oh, she will. Believe me, she will. No woman would ever forget you, Oliver. Now go, I bet she’s been counting the seconds to see you again.”

 _That would have been a ridiculously large amount of seconds_ , he rambled before kissing his mother’s face and getting inside the car.

The trip was probably one of the worst in his entire life. The traffic seemed endless and seconds turned into hours as he relived their first and last encounter in his mind over and over again. He found himself wondering if she had someone in her life. A boyfriend, maybe? She could even be married by now. He didn’t even know if she did when they first met, and even if she didn’t, why would she have waited for him? He was Oliver Queen. A former playboy, a tortured man, a weapon. Someone he barely recognized. Someone who didn’t deserve her.

He realized he had finally got to his destiny and now that he was there, all he could think about was going back. Sparing her from a second meeting with _him_.

But then he saw her. She was in a stunning red dress, not too formal, just enough to catch his eyes. Her beautiful golden hair set loose and waving at the soft breeze as she walked. She was even more fascinating than he remembered. He watched as she opened the door and followed her through the windows until she got to her apartment and disappeared inside it. _What now?_

Slowly, as if he was approaching a helpless creature destined to its final moments, he pushed the door to the building referenced to as her address in the Queen Consolidated files and climbed the stairs in absolute silent. His heart raced and his knees weakened as his hand approached the door.

_Knock. Knock._

“Be there in a minute!”, a voice yelled from the distance and he felt shivers down his spine when he recognized it, the sound he had been craving to hear once more for as long as he could remember now terrifying him to no end. After what seemed like an infinity, the door opened.

“O- Oliver?”

“You remember me?”

“You came back”, she said with the widest smile he had ever seen and closed the distance between them when she jumped right into his arms, as if that was exactly the place she had belonged all along. At the touch of her body, his muscles weakened and his whole body collapsed, giving in to her fragile embrace.

“Of course I did”, he whispered in her ear as he felt her body adjusting to his almost instinctively. He held her as you hold the most precious sculpture at an Art Museum; not so tight she would feel breathless, but not so lightly she could feel unsafe. And he held her for forever, neither of them feeling the need to say anything, lost in each other’s arms as if nothing else mattered. “ _You’re in love._ ” Was he?

She finally let go and even though he felt as if a part of him had been taken away, he offered no resistance. “Do you want to come in? I was just starting to make dinner, it’s enough for one more.” _Oh. She has no one, then._

He scratched the back of his head anxiously. “I would love to stay for dinner, but my mother is counting on me to have dinner with the whole family. It’s kind of a big deal, being my first dinner since I… since I got back.”

“Oh, of course!”, she nodded her head in embarrassment. “I totally get it, I didn’t want to… intrude in your family’s business or anything, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I would stay, if I could.”

“Maybe some other time, then. Not that I am, you know, suggesting any more dates. If this is even a date. If not, just forget what I just said.”

He grinned at her from the couch as she closed the door and joined him, turning on the TV in some random movie channel. “It’s not as big as yours,” she made a vast gesture to include the whole house, “but it’s cosy.”

“Yes, it is”, he sighed. “You know, when you have a really big house like I do, sometimes you can feel a little bit…”

“Lost?”

His eyes turned to her and she swallowed dryly as he allowed himself a few seconds to try and comprehend her dazzling beauty. “Yes, lost”, he finally repeated, giving her a faded smile. “This place is great.”

They kept silent for a moment, memorizing each other’s features, afraid they would lose each other once more. “You remembered me…”, she mumbled as if she was talking to herself.

“Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you, Felicity.”

“Why?”

He took some time to answer, not sure what to say. He might scare her away if he told her the truth. That he had held on to the memory of her through the years because she kept him from losing hope. That he had fought for her, to come back to her, every day. That she had been the one who kept him alive.

“I went through some bad things the time I was away. The thought of you made me want to keep fighting.”

He was expecting that would be enough to satisfy her, but it wasn’t. “Yes… But why me? Why not think about your mother, your sister, your friends…? Why the girl you spent a few minutes with?”

“When I came back, I… home didn’t feel like home anymore. I couldn’t recognize my family or my friends. Everything seemed out of place, like I had never been here before… except for you”, he paused, taking a deep breath. “When you’re out there, you have to find something to fight for, or else you won’t survive. My something to fight for was always my home, but when I came back… there was no home.”

“So what did you fight for these years you were away?”

He smiled lovingly at her and grabbed her hand as gently as he could. Unexpectedly, she came closer and rested her head in his shoulder, her body clinging to his. Oliver put his arm over Felicity’s shoulder and leaned to kiss her forehead before placing his chin next to her cheek. “I found a new home.”


End file.
